Volutes parfumées
by Youwan
Summary: OS. Team Noisette. "L'un était serveur et avait des cheveux roses. L'autre traînait dans la rue en ronchonnant. Pourtant, ils se sont rencontrés autour d'une tasse de café-noisette.." Ce texte contient, sans supplément: Un petit-déjeuner, un lit, des catastrophes, un balai, du café, des vents, de la drague, des soupirs, de la guimauve et un couple absolument non-original. Yaoi.
1. Volutes parfumées

Hey hey hey ! Me revoici avec un OS qui sera suivit d'un petit chapitre BONUS un peu débile. Comme ce texte, en fait; Ne chercher pas quelque chose de sérieux ici ! Vous ne trouverez que le vide intersidéral qui s'étend entre mes deux oreilles, aka. rien. Bref. En tant que _fière membre noisette du Forum Fairy Fans_, ce texte est donc mon **Défi Team Noisette !**

Thème : Gourmandise.

Team : Noisette. (Yaoi. Enfin, shonen-Aï, c'est très light après tout. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.)

Couple : Grey/Nat

Longueur : 4K et moins d'un K de BONUS. Après. :)

Rating :** T** pour **Yaoi** et **imbécillités** bien trop nombreuses.

Notes : Ce texte est divisé en deux parties. (Petite pause pour manger entre deux.). Il est dédicacé à toute la Team Noisette et plus particulièrement le **Caporal Crowny** et ma **Soeur Virtuelle Aelig. **Si vous n'êtes ni l'une, ni l'autre.. Vous pouvez quand même apprécier ce texte. Y'a aucun problème, je suis partageuse !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en passant et j'espère que vous sourirez au moins, voir rirez un peu, devant ce.. truc ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Volutes parfumées**

* * *

**I/ Yeux noisettes**

* * *

**Définition : Couleur marron clair, un peu roux.**

* * *

_Grey est doux. Grey est frais. Mais Grey n'est.. Pas vraiment pratique._

_Cling. _Ça, c'était le bruit d'un verre de jus d'orange rempli qui en touche un deuxième vide, propre.

_Erf. _Ça, c'était ma deuxième pensée. La première ? Arrêter de penser aux yeux-noisettes de mon brun. Déconcentration maximale dans ce cas. '_Grey n'est.. Pas vraiment pratique.__'_Je le redis. Pas quand je suis censé faire des actions d'extrême voltige – Préparer un petit-déjeuner.

_Cling, cling, clin- Bam ! _Oh ! Et ça, c'était la réaction de dominos de ces stupides verres non-rangés et, à la fin, le saut de l'ange de l'un deux. Et le tonnerre s'abattit dans cette noble cuisine.

**- « Mais putaaaain ! »**

Et ça, c'était ma douce et agréable voix. Certes, je suis vulgaire mais.. Il fallait bien une véritable réaction fasse au désastre que je venais de mettre dans la cuisine. Cuisine qui ne m'appartenait même pas. Vous pouvez le dire.. **« Oh le boulet. ». **Yep, vous avez raison, je suis un gros boulet. Mais, depuis le temps que je le sais, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire. J'en serais presque blasé – Presque, si ça ne me donnait pas envie de sauter par-delà la prochaine fenêtre que je croise. Je suis maudit de naissance, maladroit et trop direct par nature. Là, par exemple. Voyez-vous, j'essayais juste de faire plaisir à quelqu'un. _Juste_ ça.

Je voulais faire le mec classe. _J__uste_ être sympa et lui apporter un petit-déjeuner au lit fait par mes soins ! Et voilà.. que tout se casse la figure. Enfin.. – Heureusement que ce n'est pas ma première nuit chez lui. Sinon avec tout ce bruit, il aurait pu croire que je fouillais, cambriolais et osait partir au petit matin avec quoique ce soit de précieux – Comme ses caleçons. Non. Mauvaise idée. Disons ses bijoux alors – Non, pas ceux de famille.

Résumons et laissez-moi me présenter. Natsu, dix-neuf ans, incapable de faire un repas secret pour son nouveau petit copain – C'est moi ! Aucun risque que vous trouviez quelqu'un d'autre aussi empoté que moi. Ou alors, présentez-le moi. Que je puisse rire un peu à mon tour.. Enfin bref. Là, je suis donc dans la cuisine, passablement dévastée, de mon nouveau petit-ami. Gnih, il faut que j'arrête d'avoir un sourire débile quand je pense ça.. Lui et moi, ça fait tout juste un mois. À peu près. On se connaît depuis plus longtemps et, disons qu'il m'a courtisé pendant une bonne demi-année – Que voulez-vous ? Je suis dur à comprendre mes propres sentiments.

Avec ma chance gâteuse au possible, j'ai cru au début, qu'il se moquait de moi. Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il se présenta au café, me dragua d'une façon si lourde que, même en souvenir, elle me fait soupirer. Il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, le Grey.. Alors j'ai fait ce que toute personne normalement constituée mentalement aurait fait : Je lui ai mis un vent.

Sûr qu'il n'a pas apprécié ! Il est revenu. Le lendemain. Et le surlendemain. Et le jour suivant, et un autre.. Et encore.. Et il s'est fondu dans le décor du café comme s'il avait toujours été là – Comme si ce brun avait toujours été un client régulier. Il parlait au patron et à mes autres collègues comme s'ils étaient amis. Et moi ? Non, je n'étais pas jaloux. J'avais juste envie qu'il parte et qu'il arrête de me dévorer des yeux – Mais il est pire qu'entêté. Il a continué à me demander de sortir avec moi, malgré mes nombreuses réponses négatives et même parfois.. Franchement méchantes. Vous vous rendez compte qu'un jour je lui ai dit que je préférerais sauter d'une falaise plutôt que d'être avec lui ?

Enfin, heureusement qu'il était persistant. Sinon, on ne serait pas ensemble en ce moment. Arg, à force d'y penser, ça recommence – Je souris stupidement. Je fonds, j'en deviens même guimauveux alors que je haïs ça. Génial. Non, vraiment, je m'aime des fois – Ironie. Je soupire et quitte mes souvenirs. Je reprends mon plateau, le pose sur la table encombrée de divers objets plus ou moins explicables et pars à la rencontre d'un mystérieux outil. Au bout de dix minutes de cache-cache niveau expert, je tombe par hasard sur le balai – Après tout, ce n'est pas chez moi, ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas savoir où se situe cet artefact légendaire ! Et surtout, le balai n'est pas vraiment la première chose que l'on montre à quelqu'un quand on arrive chez lui la première fois. Encore moins son emplacement.

Non, c'est plutôt le canapé, la télé et le lit.. Ouais, roh, c'est bon. Comme si on allait passer notre temps à jouer au mikado ! Enfin bref. **J'ai trouvé le balai ! **Aïe. Bon, disons plutôt que c'est lui qui m'a trouvé : il est tombé accidentellement sur moi. _Chance cancéreuse_. Maintenant, j'ai une bosse bien rouge, des bleus violets et de l'orange par-terre en jus. Le total arc-en-ciel pour un gay. Ma vie est un film. Heureusement que j'ai encore assez d'humour pour le regarder.

J'espère juste que Grey est pas réveillé, bon sang ! Sinon il va finir par croire que je démonte sa cuisine, boulon par boulon, meuble par meuble. Ou que je m'entraîne à détruire tout, verres compris. Après avoir déblayé le plus gros, je regarde la tâche qui se formait lentement au sol en soupirant. Il va falloir que je nettoie ça aussi. Je reste plusieurs minutes à contempler le désastre ambiant, découragé. Vous auriez vu ça.. Troisième guerre mondiale dans une cuisine ! Voilà qui devrait titrer la prochaine Une du journal local.

Me ressaisissant, je recherchai activement une éponge. Bon, au moins, elle était sur l'évier. Bien. Pas besoin de passer une annonce pour ça, sauvé ! Après avoir viré un hérisson qui passait par là – Pourquoi avait-il un tel animal dans sa cuisine ?* – je finis de nettoyer le désastre alimentaire que j'avais causé. Le verre cassé jeté, le sol plus propre qu'une pub pour du _païc citron*_, je décidais de finir ce foutu plateau de room-service. Prenant des tartines après m'être lavé les mains, je mis une **noisette**** de beurre** sur chacune d'entre elle avant d'hésiter : Confiture ou nutella ? Arg. Je prends le tout et je mets en marche la machine à café. Voilà. Il se débrouillera pour choisir, je ne suis pas non plus son domestique !

Domestique ? Oulà. Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait. Lui et ses idées lubriques..

Tiens, mais au fait.. Elles sont où, les dosettes cafés-noisettes ? Arg, bon sang, mais donnez-moi un PLAN de cette minuscule cuisine, par tous les Saints !

Le bruit de la cafetière est épouvantable – Réellement, s'il dort encore, c'est qu'il est mort. Je prends finalement la dosette café-noisette qui traînait dans un placard, loin de son paquet originel éventré violemment. Une fois le café fini et toutes prières au Dieu du Sommeil adressées, je cherche dans toute la petite pièce du lait. Bien sûr, pourquoi le ranger dans le frigo ? Non, c'est trop simple donc ce n'est pas drôle. Tant pis aussi, tiens. Pas de lait.. Et puis, pas de crème fouetté non plus ! Il pourra toujours aller se brosser. Café noir, corsé, noisetté. Avec un peu de chance, c'est ce qu'il voulait. (Oui, je suis de mauvaise foi. Étant son serveur attitré, je sais très bien qu'il aime son café-noisette avec du lait chaud mais.. Ce qui se passe au travail reste au travail!)

Reprenant mon plateau chargé et ajoutant les croissants frais achetés en bas de la rue – oui, vraiment. Je suis un ange –, je pars vers la chambre au fond du couloir. Jouant ainsi à l'équilibriste, j'arrive à faire tourner la poignée avec mes orteils tout en ne renversant rien cette fois. Miracle ! Tandis que la porte s'ouvre dans un chuintement qui m'attire une grimace, je rentre dans la pièce aux rideaux tirés. La lumière du jour essaye faiblement de filtrer, sans réussite. Une masse est étendue sur le lit, grondante.

J'oubliais qu'il détestait être sorti trop tôt du lit. Même s'il n'est plus vraiment « tôt », pour Grey Fullbuster, le réveil sonnera toujours trop prématurément. Néanmoins, le sourire qu'il m'adresse en me voyant ses yeux embués de sommeils qui s'illuminent à la vue des.. tartines ? Tsk. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ce gars peut me reprocher de penser avec mon estomac, il n'est pas mieux ! Je soupire et m'assois sur le lit double, mettant le plateau près de lui tandis que son ventre grogne son approbation.

Pendant qu'il dévore son petit-déjeuner en se mettant des miettes partout – Ce qui, accessoirement, me donne envie de le croquer et de récupérer ce bazar –, je m'échoue lamentablement sur le côté gauche du matelas. Ouais. Comme une grosse larve. Ah non, pas de problème, vous pouvez le penser, c'est la vérité après tout. Toutefois, Grey me propose, au bout d'un moment, de manger aussi. Ici. Sur le lit. Avec lui. Sans qu'on fasse gaffe. Parce qu'il a enfin réalisé que j'étais là - Ah, le matin ! Ça me fait rire puis-qu'habituellement, il déteste cela. Ouais, mon mec est un poil maniaque et imbu de lui-même. Il faut dire qu'il se désape souvent très vite. Hors, avoir des miettes dans le lit.. C'est le summum du désagréable, d'après lui. Mais je l'aime comme ça. Tiens, je redeviens guimauveux à son approche.. Encore.

Et deux estomacs sur pattes, deux. Et un petit-déjeuner au lit en moins, un !

Après avoir avalé tout rond tout ce que l'on pouvait, nous nous recouchons sur le lit, bercés par les doux sons gutturaux de nos deux estomacs remplis. Pas vraiment mignon, mais bon. Grey se blottit contre moi, voulant sûrement encore dormir tel le paresseux qu'il aime et je me surprends à rire. Ce gars est tellement différent aujourd'hui de la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés...

Sous les volutes de l'odeur d'un café noisetté, je laisse mes pensées vagabonder tout en me collant contre le brun, recherchant un peu de chaleur. Cette odeur me rappelle tellement de choses.. Des réminiscences fugaces, des images un peu salaces.. Je m'égare. Mais je me souviens de lui, entrant dans le café où je suis serveur. Je me souviens de son sourire quand il m'a vu tel un chat qui trouve une souris. Ouais, je me souviens de tout ça..

Dans la chambre aux volets clos, je ferme les yeux. Cette pièce reste empreinte de l'odeur de café-noisette, fragrance qu'aucun de nous deux n'oubliera jamais. Des volutes aux arcanes inconnues, un parfum subtil qui nous a ravi – Et lui aussi, il m'a ravi, enlevé, kidnappé.

Je souris les souvenirs m'emportent..

* * *

*Sponteeeeeeeeeeeex ! /SBAFF/

*Après avoir cité odieusement _Païc citron _-Oui, la PUB, c'est le mal ! Je me dois de citer la concurrence pour plus de légitimité et blablabla.. Bref. _Mir _! _Palmolive _! _Sanytol _!.. Et autres !

* * *

**2/ Café-noisette**

* * *

**Définition : Café relevé, parfumé au goût noisette.**

* * *

Ce café semble banal vu de loin. Mais en ouvrant la porte, on bascule sans le savoir dans un autre monde. Une porte toujours ouverte et facile à trouver. Certains osent franchir le pas, d'autres évitent cet endroit comme la peste. Grey avait toujours été intrigué par ces vitrines colorées aux reflets argentés. L'enseigne du magasin n'était ni vieille, ni jeune – On aurait dit qu'elle était intemporelle.

Il y avait une cours, à l'arrière, où la terrasse était installée. On ne la voyait pas depuis la rue car des majestueux arbres en bouchaient la vue. Ainsi, une part de mystère entourait ce café. Les voisins se plaignaient quelques fois de bruits, mais rien de méchant. Au final, seuls ceux qui entraient.. Savaient.

Il ne fallait rien de spécial pour ouvrir la porte. Juste connaître l'adresse et le quartier, pour ne pas trop se perdre. En flânant au hasard, cet établissement atypique pouvait en encourager plus d'un à accéder à cet autre univers, convivial et aimable. Il était même réputé, ce café. Très apprécié des connaisseurs. Paraissait même qu'ils inventaient leur propre recette, dont celle du fameux «_ café-noisette_ ».

Grey, lui, c'était un jeune des rues. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas de famille – Elle existait. Mais leur sentiment à son égard, eux, étaient chimériques. Irréels. Alors, il refusait juste de rentrer chez lui trop souvent. Il préférait sortir avec d'autres personnes, dont certaines qu'il connaissait à peine. Passer la nuit où bon lui semblait, quand il voulait. Mener son train-train quotidien, passer voir deux-trois amis chers, loger un peu chez eux, un peu chez d'autres. Ultear. Loki. Meldy. Rire, flâner, fumer... Draguer. Mais, hey.. Qui y avait-il de mal là-dedans ?

On lui parlait sans cesse de ce maudit café. Lui, il pensait que c'était inintéressant. Juste une fantaisie pour amener plus de client. Mieux valait passer son temps ailleurs. Mais Ultear n'arrêtait pas de lui exposer moultes faits dessus, de bavarder et de bavarder encore sur des anecdotes d'une amie, d'un ami d'amie, d'une amie d'amie d'une amie d'un ami.. Sur cet endroit – Sans jamais y être entrer. Alors il en avait eu marre, un jour. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Il l'avait attrapé par le bras, sans lui faire mal.

Grey l'avait conduite devant l'établissement, sous ces jérémiades inutiles. Il avait ouvert la porte assez brusquement, l'avait un peu jeté dedans sans la faire tomber et sans lui faire mal et était reparti comme il était venu. Comme si de rien n'était. Sauf qu'il avait à présent une odeur entêtante dans le nez, qui lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus. Sa main, celle qui avait pris la poignée, le piquait par intermittence. Il avait ouvert la porte et maintenant.. Maintenant, à son tour, il voulait savoir.

L'arôme, surtout. Il lui semblait le sentir un peu ailleurs, un peu partout mais jamais entièrement. Quand Ul était revenue, en soupirant à fendre l'âme en disant qu'elle devait attendre la fin de la nuit pour y retourner au matin, il n'avait pas tenu. Le brun avait laissé s'échapper un «** Je t'accompagnerai. » **et le sort en était décidé.

Le parfum de noisette l'avait toujours attiré.

* * *

L'établissement était classieux, mais les consommations étaient pourtant raisonnables. Les gens étaient polis, aimables. Un vrai film, en fait. Grey releva la tête du menu qu'il parcourait. Il fut choqué, quelques vulgaires secondes. Ce garçon, debout près du comptoir, celui qui devait avoir son âge, était.. entêtant. Tout comme l'odeur qui régnait ici. Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose – Mais quoi ?

Il était un peu avachi, sans doute fatigué de sa journée. Il semblait en effet qu'il était serveur, à la vue de sa tenue. La barman derrière lui, une rousse aux cheveux longs et magnifiques, toussota assez fort et il se remit droit, soupirant discrètement.

Nul doute qu'il était soit nouveau, soit remplaçant. Autrement dit, une chance que Grey l'ai rencontré ce jour-là. (Ce qui, en passant, était totalement faux.) La rousse qui tenait le bar s'approcha discrètement, lui parla. Le garçon dont les cheveux étaient d'un rose pâle mais fort voyant quand même, partit discrètement dans l'arrière-salle, sans doute pour chercher quelque chose. Pendant ce temps, Grey se plongea dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme – Et il y eut comme un déclic dans sa tête.

Le parfum qui l'entourait était noisetté. C'était ça ! **Noisettes, noisettes, noisettes !**

Revenant dans la salle, le serveur déposa un énorme sac derrière le comptoir, sans bruits. Grey le héla gentiment, lui faisant un magnifique sourire. Et s'il jouait un peu avec ce garçon sorti de nulle part, derrière la porte ?

**- ****« ****Tu prends quelque chose ? ****»**

Tiquant au tutoiement, chose dont il ne se serait pas attendu pour un serveur, Grey finit par sourire. Tant mieux. Pas trop de rapport client/travailleur, comme ça ! Pourtant, celui qui avait parlé se mordait à présent légèrement la lèvre, conscient de son approche un peu trop familière. Les mots firent échos dans l'esprit de Grey et les lèvres de celui-ci s'étendirent malicieusement. C'était une invitation, ça, non?

Non, parce que les sens viciés et doubles, il les repère, les éclaire et les met en lumière à la vitesse de l'éclair. Grey utilise chaque mot au pied de la lettre et chaque lettre est portée au pied du mur ! Alors prenant une voix un peu rauque, un peu amusée, il lui répondit :

**- ****« ****Toi. Tu finis à quelle heure ? ****»**

Oui, Grey était loin d'être une personne subtile. Peu habitué à être dérouté, il est sûr de son coup. Personne ne lui résiste et jusqu'ici, personne n'a osé. Il lui offre un extraordinaire sourire sur un plateau d'argent; le serveur l'ignore. Il reprend le menu et s'en va, ronchonnant, appelé ailleurs, pestant d'avoir perdu son temps. Et Grey, il reste sur le cul, sans réponse, surpris.

Est-ce qu'il venait de se taper_ un vent_ ?

* * *

Les jours suivants, Grey les passa dans ce café, guettant le mignon petit serveur ronchon. Et appréciant le café-noisette comme jamais. Le goût relevé, parfumé, entêtant l'emmenait ailleurs. Il aimait cela, et se sentait fondre quand il arrivait à parler à Natsu. Le serveur. Dont il avait le nom. Et bientôt le numéro, il se l'était promis !

Oui, il se sentait bien en sa compagnie – Et c'était autre chose qu'une sensation physique. C'était peut-être le fait que le garçon garde ce parfum enivrant sur lui, à force de travailler dans l'établissement. Ou bien c'était son sourire sincère, quand Grey l'était aussi. Joyeux, en colère, anxieux.. Ce gars avait une palette d'émotions à faire rougir Grey. Ah, si celui-ci s'en était soucié. Mais ça ne le gênait pas, au fond, que Natsu soit si émotif. Qu'il **« s'enflamme »** pour un rien, très vite et souvent très bruyamment. Qu'il soit à l'opposé de Grey, lui qui est froid.

Naaan, il s'en fiche de ça. Il est bien, avec lui. D'ailleurs, il est attiré par cette personne complémentaire et, même s'il commençait à désespérer de voir ses sentiments renvoyés, il se sentait bien. Il avait trouvé quelque chose à faire, quelqu'un à essayer de connaître. Grey n'était pas un «_ Nez _», mais bon sang.. Il l'aurait reconnu n'importe où.

* * *

Mais Grey ne désespérerait pas. Il lui demanderait, tous les jours, quelle que soit la réponse, s'il voulait sortir avec lui. Au moins avoir un rendez-vous... Il essayerait. Encore et encore. D'ailleurs, il avait bien trop essayé. Bien trop souvent. Pauvre Natsu, pauvre serveur. Chaque jour, pendant plusieurs mois, Grey l'avait soumis à un régime constant de questions _« Tu sors avec moi ? » « On se met ensemble? » « Dis, tu as quelqu'un ? ». _Ça ne marchait pas vraiment avec Natsu, mais Grey était persuadé qu'il allait cédé. C'était, après tout, Loki qui lui avait appris comment draguer. Or, Loki avait tout ceux qu'il voulait.. Quant à Natsu, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose :

**- ****« **Têtu, le brun. »

Les souvenirs s'estompent, soudainement flous.

* * *

Je rouvre les yeux. Je suis toujours dans la chambre, avec Grey, chez lui. La main de mon brun est dans ma tignasse rose. Et je me sens amoureux, à la limite de la guimauve qui est en train de fondre. On est sorti se promener un cinéma un café. On s'entendait bien. Je le savais, déjà, mais j'aimais lui répondre «** Non **» pour m'amuser – et je pense qu'il le savait aussi, dans le fond. Parce qu'il continuait toujours de le dire, sans jamais se fatiguer ou se vexer. Ou presque.

Il nous a fallu deux mois pour que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms. Quatre, pour qu'on se parle comme des amis. Sept, enfin, pour qu'on se décide tous les deux à arrêter ce petit jeu. Chacun des jours où il fut là avec moi, au boulot, était empreint d'une odeur noisetté-musquée, délicate. Fragile.

Alors chaque matin, je reprends la même chose. Café-noisette, s'il vous plaît ! Et lui aussi. On l'a adopté, comme on s'est adopté – Et même le nouveau chaton de Grey a l'air intoxiqué. Happy l'aime bien, lui et ses yeux-noisettes. Une certaine Wendy a dû s'en séparer puisqu'elle partait étudier loin, dans un internat où on ne l'acceptait pas. Grey a craqué dessus, tout comme Happy j'ai l'impression.

**« Grey.**

**- Hm ? »**

La tête du brun se tourne vers lui, attentive.

« **Tu n'as pas une addiction aux ****noisettes**** par hasard ?**

**- Ouais, même que je sors avec le roi des glands. »**

Silence dans la chambre. Enfin, presque – Natsu darde des yeux en colère sur Grey qui essaye de se retenir de pouffer bêtement de rire. Ils sont bêtes, ces deux-là. Finalement, le brun reprend son sérieux et répond honnêtement à la question du plus jeune :

**« C'est de ta faute.**

**- Ah ?**

**- Ouais. Quand je t'embrasse, tu as un goût de noisette. »**

Natsu écarquille les yeux, se mord la lèvre. Ils sont vraiment trop guimauve, entre-eux. C'était presque désespérant à voir et à commenter. Mais, sans le vouloir, son cœur battait plus fort. Sans se contrôler, il se sentait encore plus attiré par le brun.

Au fond, leur histoire n'était qu'un schéma complexe et subtil, ou bien une fantaisie simple et organisée, créée par une noisette.

_Les noisettes domineront le monde._ Vous ne le saviez pas ? Elles sont perfides et fourbes. Elles réussissent à mettre les gens ensemble sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent trop compte. L'odeur emplit l'air et vous charme – Les deux garçons sont perdus. Une noisette les tient au creux de sa paume.

* * *

/

* * *

Oui, ceci était la fin. Vous avez l'impression d'avoir été bafoué(e), trollé(e)? Agressez _Melody05_. Elle m'a dit de garder ça tel quel ! Oh et puis.. C'est un peu d'humour aussi. C'est moi qui rit de vous, en fait.. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il reste encore le **BONUS**. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Simplement _toutes_ les phrases/tentatives absurdes de dragues de la part de Grey qui se la jouait Loki. ;) Je le posterai dans 'pas trop longtemps'. Promis.


	2. Bonus :)

Ceci est un BONUS stupide, à prendre avec humour. Surement OOC.*_toussote_*.

_C'est juste Natsu-le-serveur qui aime mettre des râteaux à Grey-sponsorisé-par-Loki._

Bref. Les filles, **merci** pour vos reviews ! **Crowny, FireIceFairy, Lucifer-L**, **Amistosamente-vuestra **et** samsi. **Elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir!

Ce bonus aurais dû normalement ne pas voir le jour. Mais que voulez-vous? J'aime rire, faire partager! Au début c'était intégré au reste mais tant de dialogue.. Non. J'ai mis mes répliques de côté. Puis une autre.. Et une autre.. Et une autre.. Et voilà ! Bonne lecture.

**En gras, Natsu.**_ En italique, Grey._

* * *

**3/ Une noisette de bonus, s'il-vous-plaît.**

→ _« __Tu veux sortir avec moi ? __»_

* * *

**« J'ai pas le temps pour les blagues stupides. _» _**_« Mais je.. » _**« Ah, regarde. On m'appelle ailleurs. » **_ « ... »_

* * *

**« Jamais de la vie. »**_« Outch... »._

* * *

**« Sortir avec toi ? Et puis quoi encore, lécher les pieds de Laxus ? » **_« Je préférerais que tu ne lèches personne.. »_

* * *

**« Tu ne connais pas la signification du mot « non », Fullbuster ? »**

* * *

**« Plutôt affronter Erza que de sortir avec toi. »**

* * *

**« Tu tiens à ce que je te coupe la langue ? »** _« Je tiens à faire beaucoup de choses avec cette langue. Surtout avec toi. Donc non. » _**« ****… ****Alors tais-toi. »**

* * *

**« J'ai dit « Non ! », t'es sourd ou quoi ! »**

* * *

**« Plutôt sauter d'une falaise. »**_ « Sympa.. » _**« Je suis pas là pour être sympa avec toi, Fullbuster. Allez, laisse-moi passer maintenant ! »**

* * *

**« Oui. »** _« C'est vrai ? » _**« Non, Fullbuster. J'aime juste voir ta tête quand tu es dégoûté. »**

* * *

**« Tu n'as pas d'autres serveurs à aller draguer ? »**_ « Bien sûr que si. Mais c'est toi que je veux. »_ **« Oh, pitié.. »**

* * *

**« Laisse-moi réfléchir... Non. » **_« Réfléchis un peu plus, __Natsu__. » _**« ****Ç****a reste non. »** _« Tch ! »_

* * *

**« Plutôt mourir. »**_ « Si tu meurs, Dragnir, je risque de te suivre. »_ **« T'es le pire stalker que j'ai connu, Fullbuster.. »**

* * *

**« Fullbuster, arrête de t'approcher de moi comme ça, tu me ferais presque peur. »** _« Mais j'aime ton odeur ! »_ **« D'accord, ça y est. J'ai peur. »**_ « ... »_

* * *

**« J'aimerai ****bien travailler tranquille, là. »** _« Je peux t'aider, si tu veux ? » __**«**_** Ne. Touche. ****À. Rien **** ! » **_« __T'es sûr ? »_** « Bas les pattes, j'ai dit ! »**

* * *

**« Bon, tu me lâches, Grey ?! »**_ « Tu m'as enfin appelé par mon prénom ! »_ **« ...Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux sortir avec toi. » **_**« **__Zut. »_

* * *

**« Happy, attaque ! »** _« C'est un chaton, Natsu. » _**« Il griffe bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. »**

* * *

**« Écoute, il y a au moins deux voire trois filles qui, dans ce café, mouraient pour sortir avec toi. Va les voir. » **_« Non. _»** « … ****T'es vraiment collant, Grey. » **_« T'es jaloux de ces filles ? »_ **« Non ! »**_ « Décidément, tu ne sais dire que « non »... »_

* * *

**« Seulement si –» **_« Je te préviens. Quoique ce soit ! Je le ferai. »_**« … ****Seulement s****i tu laisses tomber. »**_ « ... »_

* * *

**« Non, ****je ne sortirai pas avec toi. Par contre, toi, tu peux sortir d'ici. »**_« Fais-moi sortir. »_ « **Mon patron refuse. Soit disant que tu es un bon client, à venir tous les jours.. » **_« Ça me rajoute des points ? » _**« Disons que tu t'éloignes du seuil négatif. »**

* * *

**« Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un. Désolé, Grey. »** _« C'est quelqu'un du café ? »_ **« Hm ? Non. »**_ « Dans ce cas, s'il te fais du mal, je vais le trouver et __lui faire regretter__ ! »_

* * *

**« ****Je t'ai dis que je sortais avec quelqu'un ! » **_« J'ai vérifié auprès de tes patrons et amis. Ils ont tous dis que c'était faux et Erza m'a même dit de foncer ! »_**« Erza, traîtresse. Et toi.. Connerie de stalker.. »** _« Arrête de ronchonner et répond-moi. On sors ensemble ? »_**« Mais non, putain ! »**

* * *

**« Je n'ai pas envie, Grey. » **_« Au moins, tu me dis d'une façon plus gentille qu'avant.. »_

* * *

**« On ne peut pas juste être amis ? »**

* * *

**« Dans tes rêves, Grey ! » **_« Dans mes rêves ? Tu y es déjà. »_** « ... »**

* * *

**« Grey... »**

* * *

**« S'il te plaît. Arrête. Je ne te vois pas comme ça. » **_« Tu ne veux pas me voir autrement, plutôt. » _**« Grey.. »** _« Je ne lâcherais pas. » _**« Espèce d'obstiné ! ****»**

* * *

**« Tu devrais faire espion, tu sais. Collecteur de renseignements.. Quoique. Trop entêté pour ça. »** _« Alors ? »_ **« Ça voulait dire non, Grey. »**

* * *

«** Grey, je t'en pris. Enlève-toi cette idée de la tête. »** _« Jamais. »_

* * *

_« ... »_

* * *

_« ... »_

* * *

**« ... »** _« Mais répond-moi quelque chose, Natsu ! » _**« Même au bout de cinq mois, tu n'abandonnes pas ? »** _« Non. »_

* * *

**« Grey ? »**_« Oui ? »_ **« Tu ne m'as pas demandé, hier. »** _« Je sais. »_**« Pourquoi ? » **_« Parce que. »_

* * *

_« ... » _«**Grey **? » «_ Oui ? » _**« Tu ne me demandes plus ? »**_ « Non, j'attends que tu viennes vers moi par toi-même. »_** « Dans tes rêves, Fullbuster ! »**

* * *

_« ... »_** « ... »**_« ... »_** « ... »**_« ... »_

* * *

_« ... »_** « ... »**

* * *

**« ... »**_ « ... » _**« ... »**

* * *

_« ... »_** « ... » « Grey.. ? » **_« Ouais ? »_**« Non, rien. »**

* * *

**« Grey ? »**_ « Quoi ? »_** « Rien. » **_« ... » _**« Enlève ce putain de sourire de ton visage ! »**

* * *

**« Grey ? »** _« Quoi ? »_** « … Sors avec moi. »** _« Pincez-moi. Je rêve – Aïe ! » _**« Abruti. »** _« Ah mais non, __pars-pas ! Reviens__ ! »_

* * *

**« … Quoi ? »**_ « Bah. __Tu me redis pas ce que tu m'as dit hier ? »_** « Va te faire voir, Fullbuster. »**_« __Aie.. On en revient aux noms de famille.. »_

* * *

_« __Tu m'auras effectivement jamais dis oui, __au final__. __J__e reviens demain, __Natsu__. Et demain, tu viendras avec moi. __Demain, t__u me diras oui. » _**« ... »**

* * *

**« … Ouais. » **_« Non, « oui » ! »_ **« J'ai dit : « Ouais. » » ** _« T'en fais exprès, c'est ça, Natsu ? »_ **« Allez, viens, Grey. On y va. »**_« Tch. __J'aurai pas mon « oui », c'est ça ?__ »_**« ****C'est ça ! » **_« J'hallucine.. » _**« Hm, quoi ? »** _« Non, rien. Viens. Allons-y. »_

* * *

_/_

* * *

Et je clôture donc cette histoire avec toujours cette guimauve distillée un peu partout (ahah). Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Certaines répliques vous ont-elles marquées ? Qu'auriez-vous trouvé d'autres à dire pour signifier 'non' à quelqu'un de persévérant à la place de Natsu ? :)


End file.
